Red in the Snow
The 6th book! :P -Leaf FrostClan :Leader: Dragonstar-toiseshell she-cat,blue-green eyes (7 lives left) :Deputy: Lighningheart-pale orange she-cat with yellow stripes :Medince Cat: Fire-eyes-orange she-cat (Lightningheart's kit) Apprentice: Whitestripes-black tom with white chest and stripes (Dragonstar's kit) Warriors :Shadowpelt-light black tom :Sandfoot-pale ginger tom with darker ginger paws (Dragonstar's brother) Apprentice: Flamepaw :Icefur-pure white tom with blue eyes :Goldentail-yellow she-cat green eyes :Snowfrost-white she-cat with green eyes :Eagle-eyes-brown tom with white head and paws (Sunleaf's mate) :Dewfeather-pale blue and gray she-cat with green eyes :Ivythorn-gray tom :Liontail-golden tom with amber eyes Apprentice: Leafpaw :Loudstep-orange she-cat :Graypelt-gray tom Apprentices :Leafpaw-pale gray tom with green eyes (Flamepaw's brother) :Flamepaw-ginger tom with yellow eyes Queens :Sunleaf-redish orange she-cat (mother of Flamepaw and Leafpaw) Kits: Dewkit-blue-gray she-cat with deep blue eyes Firekit-orange tom with green eyes Elders :Fireclaw-old she-cat :Firestorm-orange she-cat Cats outside clans :Blizzard-a white tom that loves to kill for fun, doesn't age very fast Prolouge Dragonstar padded into the forest, she was heart broken when Stormpaw was murdered by Blizzard. Soon after Icefur nearly died from green cough, but Loudpaw had become Loudstep. Dragonstar thought is was a good choose. A moon ago Blizzard raided the camp but luckily only killed Dragonstar once. Sunleaf had kitted a moon ago and now Firekit and Dewkit had joined the clan. Blizzard was still out there but what did he want? Dragonstar walked across the clearing, wondering when Blizzard would return. She saw a trail of blood lead to the FrostClan camp as she walked to the Frozen River. Dragonstar ran to the camp, finding Sandfoot and Icefur limp, on the ground. Dried blood around their throats. "No!" Dragonstar whispered. "I can't lose you!" Chapter One "No!" wailed Dragonstar, her yes filling with tears. "Icefur! Sandfoot! Wake up! Please!" "Dragonstar, I'm sorry, they are dead." meowed Fire-eyes. Dragonstar looked at Sandfoot's eyes, they were not glazed over like Icerfur's but were foggy and misty. "The Fogged Sky." Dragonstar whispered softly, her voice flowing with the wind. The voices of the wind were all around her. "Dragonstar,,,,,,,you....must help......Sun, Moon, and I.......Fogged Sky.......death......all around us...travel to.....the Sacred Cavern...there you...will find.....anwers." Leafstar came rushing through the snow. "Dragonstar! Dragonstar! I need to tell you something! I got a prophecy,'The winter Leaf and Dragon will restore what was lost from the Blizzard. "Leafstar, I got a prophecy too, well not a prophecy but...,'Dragonstar, you must help Sun, Moon, and I, the Fogged Sky is home to death, you must travel to the Sarcred Cavern, there you will find anwers.' Sarcred Cavern.... I have heard of a clan called VineClan that lives in a cavern, but why go there?" "Dragonstar, maybe Blizzard is there, remember,' The winter Leaf and Dragon will restore what was lost from the Blizzard.' Blizzard might attack there next!" Dragonstar looked at Sandfoot's body, his eyes were glazed over now,she still couldn't beleive he was dead. "I never thought I would lose them like this." meowed Dragonstar. Leafstar looked at the bodies. "Dragonstar, I'm so sorry." "The prophecy... Leafstar, I think I know where to go. VineClan lived in a Sacred Cavern called the Moon Cave. Something happened there long ago that forced them to move. Now they live in a cavern draped with vines around the opening. I think that is where we have to go, where we will find Blizzard." Leastar nodded and padded to the end of FrostClan's territory. "Oh, and Dragonstar? My prophecy said to follow the Dragon, I think that is you." Leafstar turned way and fanished in the snow covered boulders. "Lightningheart!" called Dragonstar. "What?" "I'm going on a journey with Leafstar, can you be like a leader for that time?" "Yes Dragonstar, I will." "Thank you, my deputy." meowed Dragonstar as she padded into she den. "You will lead this clan like a leader would, and that is why I chose you." Lightningheart dipped her head and padded off to Fireyes, the only family she had left. Chapter Two Dragonstar watched as Loudstep padded to the Fresh-Kill pile and Dragonstar saw something different about her, like her paws were flames, not paws, something was happening to her. Dragonstar sighed and padded to her den and lied down. Sandfoot, Icefur, please tell me you're great in StarClan. Dragonstar felt a tear sliding down her muzzle. What would I do without you Sandfoot? Dragonstar fell asleep to a voice saying, "They're alright." ---- "Dragonstar." meowed a voice. "What, Lightningheart?" mummbled Dragonstar. "Loudstep has a question." Dragonstar shot up, it had been a moon since one of her kits spoke to her. "Dragonstar, is it true you're gonna leave with Leafstar?" "Yeah." "Why?" "Leafstar and I have a prophecy,' You will be leader and make this clan great but some cats will not like what you do and your doom will come ever closer than it has before.'" "'Your doom will come closer than it has before? Dragonstar, what if it's Blizzard!?" "I'll be alright." "No you won't, let me come with you! Please!" "Loudstep, you are not a leader! If you lose that life you're dead!" "Dragonstar.." "No, Loudstep, no." "Dragonstar, please change my warrior name." "Why? Why do you hate Loudstep?" "Because, it makes me feel like a kittypet." Dragonstar sighed. "Loudstep, I'll change it, I promise." Chapter Three Dragonstar watched as Flamepelt padded arcoss the clearing by Graypelt. "Dragonstar, Loudstep I mean Flamepelt is expecting kits." meowed Graypelt. "Yours?" asked Dragonstar. Graypelt nodded. "Yeah, mine." Dragonstar ,looked at the clearing. "I'm leaving soon." "The find VineClan, I know." "Yes, to find VineClan." "Dragonstar, I'm proud to have my kits as your kin." meowed Graypelt. "Thank you Graypelt, I am too." "Dragonstar, I was wondering, have you seen Duskstar in StarClan?" Dragonstar looked at Graypelt with a look of horror. "I-uh can't talk about that." Graypelt dipped his head and padded off. "I understand Dragonstar, but tell me about Duskstar when you have the chance." "I will, I will." Flamepelt padded in and looked at Dragonstar with a suprised look. "He told you, didn't he?" "About you being pregant? Yeah, he told me." "Dragonstar, when will you tell him you killed his mother?" "When he doesn't want to kill me." replied Dragonstar. "And I'll believe that possoms will fly before that." Flamepelt dipped her head. "I just hope you have more than one life when it does happen." "Flamepelt, I love you, Whitestripes too." "I know Dragonstar, I know." meowed Flamepelt as she padded off. Dragonstar looked at her kit and looked at Whitestripes who padded out of the Med. Cat Den. Whitestripes dipped his head and looked at the sky. "Dragonstar, you'll have a visitor today." "Who?" "Only time will tell." Chapter Four Dragonstar streaked across the clearing with Leafstar. Today they were going to find VineClan. "Dragonstar, where do you think VineClan is?" "By a stream and cavern." Leafstar nodded and padded over by and stream. "Was this the stream you saw?" Dragonstar looked at the stream and shook her head. "The stream was around the whole teritory and it only left a little space for a cat to get through." "Oh." "The camp could be anywhere Leafstar, don't feel down about it. I'm scared too my kit is expecting kits, what if she dies while I'm away" "Which one?" "Loudstep, but I change her name to Flamepelt." "Why?" "Leafstar, let's get going, Blizzard could be there already." Leafstar nodded and jumped across a stream with Dragonstar close behind. "Dragonstar, who's 'The Cloud in the Thunder'?" "Maybe a cat from ThunderClan, you know, the clan to only survive the flood?" Leafstar nodded. "I think that they are leader as well, Cloudstar maybe." "You could be right." "I am right. No other cat could face up to Blizzard than a leader with lives to spare. My mate and brother were killed by him for StarClan's sake!" meowed Draonstar, her voice cracked in sadness. "Dragonstar, I know what it's like." "You do?" "Yeah." 'Author's Note' You should read Shattered Hope right now. "What's your story?" "My mother was murdered when I was only a kit and my father was killed by a badger. When I was a warrior my sister Rainclaw was murdered by a rogue. Soon after Frostheart, my other sister, died from green cough. The rogue was Blizzard. He killed my mother and sister, I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do." Dragonstar nodded. "And my grand mother was Blizzard's mate." Chapter Five Flamepelt looked at the FrostClan camp from the Nursery, hoping Dragonstar was alright. Dragonstar please be okay. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * "Dragonstar, please, can we stop now?" asked Leafstar. "Not yet, we can still keep going while there is Sunlight." "Dragonstar, my paws hurt and do you really think this dream is real?" "Leafstar, you got the same prophecy! How can you not believe it?" "I just think- what if Blizzard's not there?" "He will be, I can feel it." "Dragonstar, please, Cloudstar might not even be here!" "Leafstar, you can't be saying you don't think StarClan isn't right?" "What, what if they are wrong this time?" Dragonstar sighed and padded away from Leafstar. "Leafstar, look, blood." Dragonstar pointed at the blood with her tail. "Red in the snow! Dragonstar, you were right!" _______________________________________________________________________ End! Next book is Shadowed Path's also the last! Category:Fan Fictions Category:Category: Leafwhisker's Stories